ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gila
(This page in under deep construction!) Gila is a Kaiju monster that came from a giant space meteorite. It is said this silver Kaiju can generate anything metal and uses its own scales for attacking. It's skin is hard as the strongest known metal in history of its meteorite. Appearance Gila overall appearance appears to be a giant reptile and stands up straight. His silver skin can help him absorb metal or liquids made of metal or able to camouflage in special areas. History Ultraman Xeo Background Ichiro and Ultraman Xeo Personality Gila is a ruthless Kaiju that has no respect for anyone it comes across and proves its the strongest to the giant of light! But it doesn't take any hostility towards living things. However, from what studies have shown, Gila is capable of showing some mercy and change to a good hearted kaiju if the studies were right. Powers and Abilities Powers: *'Metal Absorption': Able to bend any metal or attract to him. The more metal he takes in, the more boost his attack power becomes. Gila can also trap his foes in a metal ooze like substance and make it harden. *'Energy Breath':Unleashes a wave of energy fire from his mouth, an energy beam to destroy anything in his path. *'Spike Ball':Gila rolls into a ball and his silver spikes become hard and sharp, to cut through boats and buildings and knock his foes back. *'Spear Tail':His tail can turn sharp and stab as well of tail slamming his foes with heavy metal to weigh them down. Abilities: *'Silver Shower- '''Uses his own scales that are star shaped like at his foe *'Barrier- '''Summons a purple barrier that shows when an attack is thrown at him. Deflects and sends back the attack at oppenent, like a mirror Enemies *Ichiro *Ultraman Xeo Gallery Gila-artwork.png|Gila artwork Gila-scan info.png|Gila- SNES head icon style (info) gila's barrier.png|Gila's Barrier gilia-battle icon.png|Gila's battle icon gilia-sprite.png|Gila's sprite- art©SKF gilia-roar.png|gila-face icon Ultraman Xeo vs gila -snes style.png|(How I imagined the fight to go if it were the snes title; ultraman towards the future) (I made the sprites, everything else is from the game, I own nothing, but the sprites and characters) ultraman Xeo vs gila Gila- ultraman Xeo cover 01.png|Gila- ultraman Xeo cover 01 (best works and first to do shadow) (gila from the back) Ultraman xeo's defeat Gilda.png|Ultraman xeo's defeat flashback against Gila Gila- the silver monster from space.PNG|Gila- the silver monster from space! (I tried to go for the 1954 Godzilla approach to this, as well of wanting to make it look like a suit! Freehand drawn!) © sonicknucklesfan92 2017 Trivia *Gila is the first kaiju sonicknucklesfan92 has created and came up with *Gila's skin can blend into same color buildings and almost vanish completely, it can even blend into forests and any place it can find. But it mainly likes buildings to camouflage. *This Kaiju was a special kaiju that was a villain and became a huge threat to everyone that couldn't see him. *Ultraman Xeo was almost killed by gila the first time they fought, for the host was afraid. *The way sonicknucklesfan92 says Gila: is "Gill-la" Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Villain Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 Category:Character Competition